The facilities management service provides for security and facilities maintenance throughout the entire Primate Center. In addition, the facilities manager is the lead contact person for all CNPRC renovation and construction projects. This person works with campus departments to develop infrastructure areas such as natural gas, water, electricity, and sewer. The facilities manager also works closely with NIH and DC Davis personnel on the construction of new buildings, laboratory upgrades, and the development of new animal areas to insure compliance with regulations while meeting departmental needs. Facility maintenance is supported by in house services, campus services, and vendor maintenance contracts. The facilities manager works with campus and local law enforcement to evaluate and develop security measures to insure CNPRC needs are met.